


Cooling Off

by RayRayyy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRayyy/pseuds/RayRayyy
Summary: It's the height of the summer and the boys find a way of letting off some steam
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Cooling Off

It was hot. Really hot.

Jaskier wore only his thin silk under shirt, his velvet jacket discarded over the pack on Roach's back. His hair, soaked in sweat, had been brushed back haphazardly sticking up where his curls became more pronounced in the humidity.

He huffed, almost inaudibly, though Geralt definitely heard him. The witcher side eyed him, annoyance laced with pity. His heart rate was much slower, the heat didn't course his veins as aggressively as a human's, though the sweat still clung to his forehead; his hair, too, swept back into a damp and messy braid.

The travellers hadn't spoken to each other for hours. The temperature had been rising steadily making their journey almost unbearable.

Geralt had suggested moving through the forest – the shade from the trees would save from the heat of the sun, though not the heat of the air surrounding them.

Waking early each morning, they tried to cover the most ground during the cooler hours of the day. Jaskier had not argued with this plan, sleeping was difficult anyway.

As the sun settled above the minimal tree cover, Roach paused and Geralt set down his pack. He opted to catch lunch – he had spotted some rabbits a while back. Jaskier approached the horse and dried his face on his jacket. Reaching for the water cannister, he found it was almost empty.

“Fuck.”

He looked up, attempting to strain his ears in the hope of hearing running water, but heard nothing over the songs of the birds. He did spot a small clearing north of their stopping place; he knew that Geralt would be thirsty after his hunt. He took the other two canteens and set off in search of water.

The clearing proved successful. Jaskier grinned triumphantly. A small stream trickled around stones and roots in a shallow beck. A smile still set confidently on his face, the bard walked upstream after splashing his face and soaking his wrists – it was something Geralt had taught him to cool his body easily. Feeling marginally better, his pace quickened. The sun had moved a small distance across the tops of the trees, Jaskier assumed he had been walking for a hour now. The stream joined a shallow river. Jaskier paused to unscrew the fist lid when he heard it.

_Rushing water_ , he thought. He filled the rest of the canteens, took a long drink and continued upstream, dousing himself with the rest of the cold water. He shivered with delight as the icy beads trickled their way between his shoulder blades.

Jaskier, more determined than he had felt in a long time, started marching towards the sound.

~

Geralt had managed four small rabbits quite quickly; stringing them together, he attached them to his belt and made his way back to camp.

His hopes were high that Jaskier had managed to find _some_ water and they could sit quietly and restore their energy. He stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the thought of “sitting quietly”. Even in the heat, the bard would do enough talking for the both of them.

On his return, he was therefore surprised to see a solitary horse grazing with disinterest. She had found a puddle underneath a large tree, so didn't turn when Geralt approached.

  
The witcher sighed loudly in the direction of the small clearing our bard noticed some time ago. The cateens had gone, leaving Jaskier's lute hanging from the horse's back.

_What if -_ , Geralt stopped his thoughts mid-track. Jaskier wasn't stupid. _But he is human. If he was unable to find water_ , it was midday and the hottest part of the day.

Geralt wrapped their lunch in a small blanket and hid the bundle inside a saddle bag. He set off towards the clearing.

His concern waived slightly when Geralt found the stream – he _could_ hear the sound of the crashing water north of his current position.

There was a noticeable twitch at the corner of the witcher's mouth as he knew exactly where he would find his companion.

~

After a short hike, Geralt felt the air temperature drop thanks to the mist circulating the area. He emerged from behind a large tree and froze immediately, his face flushing at his current view. Jaskier's discarded shirt and trousers were strewn at the water's edge, the bard himself had his back to Geralt as he stood underneath the waterfall – the sun allowed to shine down on him through the lack of tree cover.

Beads of water, reflecting the sun like precious stones, ran down his spine, pooling in the small dimple of his lower back then curving around each cheek of his ass. Geralt's breath hitched lightly as the bard ran his hands through his hair, forcing the droplets away to glint in the sun.

Geralt was unaware of how long he had been watching Jaskier cool down, and felt he deserved some cool down himself. The witcher had removed his outer garments in record time, and added his small to the pile. He sank into the water with no noise, his disturbance hidden b the rippled water.

Hidden behind a large cover of reeds, Geralt went unnoticed as Jaskier lowered himself into the rocky pool. He closed his eyes as hs head lolled back to rest on the rock behind him. Geralt moved through the water like it was second nature; the fresh water allowed him to see clearly. Swimming towards the bard, he wasn't sure if actions could be purely down to the heat affecting him, or something else, he grasped the leg in front of him and pulled the bard into the water.

~

Jaskier couldn't believe his luck. Removing his shirt as he moved towards the water, a trail of clothes littered the way. Jaskier waded into the water and gasped as the cold caressed his legs. Submerging his head, he sprang out of the water flipping his hair back, freeing it of the dweat that nestled between his locks.

Lazily, he swam towards the cascading water, excited to feel the pressure on his shoulders. As he pulled himself up onto his knees, he glanced behind him hoping his travel companion hadn't got into any struggles. His concern quickly melted as the water bounced off his skin. The sun warmed his back that the icy water cooled – a faint rainbow formed above his head in the spray.

He did have the distinct feeling he was being watched, glancing back again, there was nothing out of the ordinary. He turned, lowering himself into the rocky pool, leaning his head back on the surface behind him, the warmth from the sun on his face.

Jaskier's eyes sprang open seconds before he felt something grab hold of his leg. Before he could process what was happening, he was under the water, face to face with a grinning Geralt of Rivia.

Spluttering, he managed to stand up, one hand on Geralt's bare shoulder for stability.

“What the everloving fuck, Geralt?!” He tried to sound angry, but the white wolf had stood up at the same time, the gleaming water highlighting every muscle on his chest. Geralt's expression faltered everso, his eyes locked onto Jaskier's blue ones – the bard's hair looked lighter in the sun, his top most curls almost blonde. He was only vaguely aware of Jasier's hand on his shoulder.

The bard was steady now but his hand remained. His gaze shifted upwards, meeting Geralt's amber stare. Jaskier felt a smile creep across his face.

“Jask- what,” before Geralt could finish, the bard leapt forwards, both hands now on Geralt's chest, and plunged them both into the water.

“Serves you right,” Jaskier pouted, pushing himself up onto his knees, his chest just at the surface. Geralt, still mainly submerged, leaned back on his hands. He stretched out his legs, wrapped them around the bard's hips and pulled Jaskier towards him. As he fell forward – his face a vision of shock – Geralt moved and took firm hold of Jaskier's biceps; years of lute playing didn't make for large muscles so his fingers reached all around his arms. Their faces were inches apart, water beads on their eyelashes.

“Serves me right?” The smirk on Geralt's face was overbearing, Jaskier felt every breath closer and closer to his own mouth. It was too much, Jaskier's face flushed with a searing heat. He felt himself being pulled towards the water, there was nothing in his power to stop it.

Their mouths crashed together with a great urgency. Jaskier threw his arms around the shoulders of the witcher, forgetting he was still trapped in his vice like legs.

He stumbled forwards, his knee scraping the rocks below, but Geralt was much stronger. He steadied Jaskier, but taking full advantage of the extra pressure on his mouth, pushed his tongue in between Jaskier's lips, muffling a whine from the bard.

Jaskier took a fist of Geralt's hair and pulled the witcher's head back out of the kiss.

He was unable to take his eyes off Geralt's lips. _Had they always been this full? Was that what he'd pictured when thinking of the witcher when he was alone?_

Breathing in the same rhythm, Geralt managed to untangle his legs and push himself up onto his knees without disrupting the space between them. Geralt pushed Jaskier back towards the flat round he found him against before and, holding the bard's wrists above his head with his left hand, used his right hand to trace down Jaskier's cheek to his chain. He followed his gulp down his neck and opened his hand out, encasing the bard's neck, his eyes narrowing with desire. Jaskier could feel the white wolf's erection against his thigh.

“Geralt..” It was more of a low breath than a word. The witcher's and continued downwards, fingers lightly pinching his nipple – hie own erection now very obvious in the water. Geralt's hips twitched closer, their ends grazing one another. Geralt hissed between his teeth and clasped his mouth to Jaskier's, tongues entwined.

Jaskier went to put his hands on Geralt, to finally touch the object of his desire for so long, but the witcher's hand stayed strong. His free hand disappeared under the water and Jaskier inhaled sharply as Geralt pressed his fingers into his hip.

“This serves _you_ right for flaunting yourself under that dammed waterfall,” he was almost growling when his hand enveloped Jaskier's cock, as big as the bard was, Geralt had no trouble covering most of his length with one hand. He began to slowly move his hand along his shaft, leaning his forehead against the bard's, and forcing his own tip against Jaskier's tight stomach. Jaskier wriggled underneath Geralt's lean body but was unable to move at all.

“Geralt, please,” the sensation of the witcher's hand and the spray from the waterfall on the back of his neck was becoming too much when Geralt out his mouth on Jaskier's neck; feeling his rapid pulse under this tongue, he sucked and nibbled at the delicate skin while moving his hand faster.

Jaskier stopped breathing altogether when Geralt slipped his own cock alongside the bard;s and thrust his hips, the friction from both sides was making Jaskier light-headed. The heat from the sun not helping his concentration.

“Geralt, I'm gonna...” before he could finish his sentence, Geralt's mouth moved back to his and Jaskier spilled onto Geralt's hand. His eyes bore into Geralt's as the witcher soon followed. His forehead fell against Jaskier's as he let his hands fall.

Jaskier's breath was fast, “Did you manage to get any food then?”

Geralt groaned, dunking Jaskier's head below the surface and moved towards their forgotten clothes.

He had to admit, he was hungry for something other than Jaskier.


End file.
